


Back Down the Black

by orphan_account



Category: The Fosters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A major event shakes up Jude's life, two years into his college career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Home

 "Jude...." Came Lena's voice on the other line. My breath hitched. I felt a numbness sneaking up on me. Her tone of voice..... something had happened. Something very very bad.

"Mom?" I asked, weakly.

"Honey, I just got a call from Connor's dad...."

My ears began ringing. I couldn't hear properly. All I heard was 'car crash', 'spine', and '....said he loved you.'

"Mom.... t-thank you for calling me. I'll.... I gotta go."

"I love you, honey. You can come home any time you want, momma and I will take care of your school for you."

I muttered out a thanks and a goodbye. I pressed the red button to disconnect, and then I just want completely numb. My phone slipped from my hand. My vision blurred and darkened, and my brain seemed to go on autopilot; my thoughts were calm even as I tore the posters from the wall, as I overturned my desk, as I threw everything within reach at the wall. And then the numbness faded, my vision returned to normal, and then I truly felt it; the pain of losing Connor Stevens.

I let out a primal scream that faded into hitching sobs.

I felt water droplets on my back. The rain went from a light drizzle to a torrential downpour in seconds, soaking me and everything in my torn up dorm room.

It was raining.....

in my dorm room?

And yet the thought faded from my mind, as I could only continue sobbing, crying out Connor's name in a broken voice.

_"Jude?"_

I could hear his voice. I could hear it clear as day. I could hear concern. I couldn't help but reply.

"C-come back.... Connor... don't die... Don't die..." I almost chanted.

And suddenly I wasn't in the middle of a downpour. I was in my bed, I was sweating, I was crying, and still I cried out his name. There was a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Jude, I'm here. I'm here."

I looked up, and I saw him. He was there, he wasn't dead, he was here with me.

"C-Connor?" I couldn't help but squeak it out as a question.

"Bad dream?" He said softly. I nodded. "Want me to sleep in bed with you?" He asked. I nodded eagerly, and he gingerly climbed onto the bed, facing me. I was still sweating and overheated, which he seemed to realize. He reached over onto my desk and switched the fan on high, and I kicked my blanket off. He moved over closer to me, and lightly touched his hand to my cheek.

"I'm always here for you."

He wrapped his arms around me, and I drifted off to sleep, comforted by his presence.

*****

I woke up in the same position; I could hear his steady, deep breathing; I could hear his heart beat; he was there, in the flesh. After two years of only hearing his voice, two years of constantly wishing to be able to see him with my own eyes, here he was.

Our schedules had never aligned when it came to our different colleges. He was constantly working with his baseball team, and I was absorbed into my school work. Every time we missed a chance to see each other, we would brush it off and say 'next time.' And next thing I knew it had been two years, and I hadn't seen my boyfriend.

He took a deep breath and shifted slightly. I looked up at his face and saw that he had cracked open his eyes, the sun shining from the open window right into his face. Even then, his eyes opened wide when he saw me looking at him, and a wide smile crossed his face.

"Morning," he said, kissing me on my forehead.

"You're here." I said with a grin. "You're really here!"

"I had a hell of a time trying to make this happen, too." He smiled, then unwrapped his arms from around me he could stretch.

I sat up, still looking at him; drinking in every detail I had missed about him.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, sitting up so his back rested up against the headboard.

"Hot pockets." I said matter-of-factly, climbing off of my bed and opening up the mini fridge. "Ham and cheese, or steak and cheese?" I asked him, even though I already knew he'd choose the ham and cheese. (He did.)

"So tell me, how did you arrange getting here?" I asked as he stood up and insisted on making the hot pockets. I let him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, one day I woke up and the one thought on my mind, well, a question really, was 'What are we doing?' We're always putting off seeing each other. So I started talking to some people in the administration office at my school, and I managed to let them transfer here." He said with a wide grin.

It took me a second to process that, and then my eyes widened and I jumped up and nearly sent the both of us crashing into the wall with a hug.

*****

We spent all day in my (well, now our) dorm together. We talked at length about how Connor was going to do in this new college (especially since it was now very late into the year- he would have some work to do over the summer, but he worked out a system that would work for him), we played video games, and finally as night fell we played a movie.

It was a good flick but I found myself staring at him; I still couldn't believe he was really here. It was almost too perfect- no, not almost. It also wasn't "too" perfect. It was fully and incredibly perfect. Every so often he would notice, look over at me and smile brightly. Every single time I giggled a little bit, because he understood.

We totally missed the end of the movie- for some reason we had waited to fully devote to showing our love in a more physical manner. Connor was the only boy I had ever kissed, and he never failed at making each time as perfect as the last. Light kisses turned into us fully making out with each other, and I migrated over onto his lap.

I smirked against his lips as his hands crept down from my back, lower and lower, working their way under my waistband. I began unbuttoning his flannel shirt, slowly but surely getting the intruding clothing off of him. I broke the kiss for a moment to admire his body, before pressing my lips to his throat.

"It's been too long, babe..." He half whispered, half sighed. I smiled and began kissing down his bare chest, going lower and lower, his hands coming out of my pants and sliding back up my back as I slid lower and lower......

*****

There's nothing like waking up to the smell of bacon.

I was almost, almost disappointed when I woke up alone in bed, but when I looked around the room I was treated to the sight of my boyfriend's backside. So it was a pretty good way to wake up.

I took a mental picture before stretching and yawning. He turned around (yesssssss) with a big smile.

"Morning sunshine! Just finished cooking breakfast." Connor said brightly.

I sat up, stretching again, and went to get out of bed. Connor rushed to me and out his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"No, no, no! You are staying in bed mister." I'm surprised he didn't end up wagging his finger at me. "Today's all about Jude Adams-Foster. I'm making up for lost time."

He turned around and picked up a plate, handing it to me. My heart just about melted!

Pancakes drowned in syrup, with a smiley face applied with whipped cream. And of course bacon. Connor had his cute little proud puppy dog look on his face.

"You are the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" I said, and his facial expression somehow, someway got even cuter when he blushed. He grabbed his plate and sat on the bed next to me.

"How are they?" He asked, borderline worried. I made a mental note about how much I loved that.

"Delicious. You sure you don't want to be a chef?" I asked. He giggled.

"I'm surprised I managed to not mess them up!" He laughed.

I was so in love with Connor Stevens.


	2. Beautiful Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I want to say I forgot to say in the first chapter that the story would switch between Jude and Connor's POV each chapter, which means this chapter will be from Connor's POV. And yes, this story is very fluffy and mushy in parts, but it's not for long! Enjoy!

We're both breathing heavy, but all of that hot breath is coming out of our noses as our mouths are occupied with the other's.

After breakfast, we couldn't keep off of each other long. I didn't think anything would top last night's activities, but we had sex with each other two times today- each time better than the last, of course, with Jude it always was!- and it was only 12:30.

Of course, our relationship wasn't built on sex, absolutely not. But it was a weekend, it had been so so long, I certainly wouldn't blame anyone else in the same situation if they did it! Our kiss broke, as we were still catching our breath, our foreheads touching.

"Better every time," I smirk, and Jude smiles too and it brightens up my day even more because he's the most lovely man I know and he has that power over me!

"I don't know Con," he put up a devious face as he climbed off of me and sat, his back up against the headboard. "You didn't seem up to the challenge the second time around." He sighed overdramatically, putting his hands behind his head. "You seemed tired. Takes a lot more than a tired old musclehead to please Jude Adams-Foster....."

I chuckled, before resting my head on my hand. "You seemed to enjoy my work near the end," I shot back. Jude sighed.

"I faked it, Con." Now Jude was having issues keeping a straight face, but he definitely tried his hardest.

I scoffed. I knew he was joking but that was the least realistic explanation yet.

"Oh, no, you definitely didn't. A guy can't get away with that excuse, Jude." He kept quiet for a moment, before letting out an even longer dramatic sigh.

"Still faked it. Less than satisfactory, Connor...." He trailed off slightly on the Connor. I smiled before shifting over, putting my arms on his body and resting my head on them with my saddest puppy dog look.

"Do I get a retry?" I asked with the most ridiculous frown on my face.

"Oh, I guess you can." He smiled, finally looking back to me. "Of course, if you can go a third round..." He added.

"Oooh, that's it!" I say dangerously as I climb on top of him, planting my knees firmly on either side of his abdomen. He looks down, raising his eyebrow.

"Not up for the occasion, huh Con?" He said smugly. That was definitely the last straw. And the only way I could shut him up was giving him as best a time as I possibly could after two rounds of morning sex. "I don't need to be hard this time, Judicorn." I smirked, reaching behind myself. Jude's eyes widened for a second and I smirk with satisfaction as his act broke down.

****

We were both essentially exhausted from the third time, and so I had collapsed on the bed, laying on my side and pressed close to Jude who was on his back. He smiled at me, and then looked up at the clock on the desk.

"Holy crap, it's 2:30."

"That was longer than I thought," I muttered. Jude giggled, of course he would. "Get your mind out of the gutter." I couldn't help but laugh.

Even though we were both exhausted, we did have to get up. I hadn't told Jude about dinner reservations quite yet, I figured a better time would arise.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked as I slid on sweatpants and a plain white shirt. 

"Hmmm, we could go to the movies? He suggested. I thought about it for a second. "The new Star Wars movie just came out, and I hear Obi-Wan's in it." He added with a smirk. "Or maybe we could go out for lunch?"

"Oh, I've already got going out for food covered. I think movies is a good idea before that," I said with a proud smile. It took him a second to comprehend what I had just said.

"You're taking me out for dinner?" He asked excitedly.

"Absolutely, my sweet pale prince," I said with a smirk. Jude used to despise when I called him that, but then he moved from arguing about it, to only cringing severely, to muttering "sounds like I live in a fairly tale or some shit", to just giving up and accepting. He didn't even notice I called them that, he was so happy.

In no time we were in my truck on our way to the theatre, Jude's hand in mine. He was staring at me, and I could see clearly he was, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't care just like I don't. But I can't suppress myself, so I raise an eyebrow and look at him.

"What's up?" He just smiles, god it's a perfect picture; he's half leaning on the edge of the seat half leaning on the door, the sun shining on his smiling face; he was so beautiful and I'm out of my league in every way.

"Sorry, I'm just amazed I have a boyfriend that'll take me to Star Wars movies and then to dinner." I was so in love with him by that point, I could only smile like a goof.

"It's the least I could do for the best guy on this planet. I say, squeezing his hand lightly.

The movie was pretty good, but Jude was nitpicky about a few details ("CP30 would never lead an air strike on the troops in Endor!"), but I think he enjoyed it. It was definitely the first movie we didn't spend the majority of making out in awhile, which is a good sign of Jude liking it.

By then it was 5:30; we still had a few hours to fill out before our reservations at 8. So we drove around a little, enjoying the different sights.

We somehow managed to pass almost three hours by just driving around, and it was never boring because we had each other.


End file.
